


Still You

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Curses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Romance, Tropes, Vaginal Sex, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: An unintended side-effect of meeting an ex-lover may complicate Dan and Holly's relationship.   Is Dan still Dan, even if he's suddenly sprouted wings?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> Some hot, buttered, old-fashioned fandom tropes for everyone!

It was four in the morning when Dan showed up on Holly’s doorstep, wearing a bulky black winter coat and looking – pretty hollow-eyed, actually. And actually shaking, his thin bones feeling vulnerable when she grabbed his hand to pull him inside. Holly shut the door and stared at him. “Dan, it’s so late, I thought you were…”

“Please tell me you’ll be honest,” he begged, cutting her off mid-sentence. His abruptness shocked her so much that she said nothing at all. “Please, Holly,” he begged.

Holly nodded briefly, wide-eyed. Something was wrong here. Dan looked almost desperate. “Promise me you won’t laugh,” he said, his voice low and his eyes on the ground.

“Dan, you’re scaring me.”

He bit his bottom lip and, all in one motion, shed the jacket. And what he revealed convinced her that she had to be dreaming.

From each of Dan’s shoulders had sprouted wings. Thickly-white feathered wings; classical wings, as if he’d been hewn from clay by an old master, wings that were broad enough to wrap entirely around his skinny body. Dan’s face was blotchy as they fluttered around his shoulders. Holly’s question was soft, very cautious. “What happened to you?”

Dan’s wings folded around his thin shoulders, a protective screen. “Brian and I played that weird city the other night, and there was this girl, she was an old friend I knew from Boston, and I told her that I have a girlfriend…” 

“Did she try to get into your pants?”

Dan held out his hand, supplicating. “I told her I don’t hook up. She said I’d regret what I did back then, and I’d regret rejecting her…” The wings fluttered as he grew more agitated. “I just woke up with them on the drive home. I uh…wing slapped Brian in the face and he almost wrecked the van…”

She covered her mouth, “he’s okay?”

“Yeah, going home to Rach with a broken windshield.” Dan pushed back his hair and huffed. The wings were blowing about the magazines she’d left strewn on the coffeetable while waiting for him to come home, and Orph and Mo woke in their nap spots on the bookshelf, glaring at Dan with glimmering eyes.

Holly took in the story in, trying to keep her quaking stomach under her control, curiosity slowly taking over. “Do they hurt?” she worried. Very carefully she touched the tip of one and he moaned.

“No. They’re kind of um…sensitive.” He looked like he wanted to die. “Maybe because they’re new?” She strummed her thumb along the long bone connecting them to his shoulder and he shivered. 

Holly was surprised by the softness of his flesh; it reminded her of unfolding her hand against his belly and feeling the warmth, vulnerability. She walked around him, fascinated, following the lines of his body.

“You’re so feathery,” she murmured. She wondered if he would brood and snuggle against her if she took him into her arms.

But Dan stooped his shoulders. “Please, please don’t use the birb voice. Not now.” He sounded humiliated.

Holly flushed. Had she been doing that? Frowning, she leaned forward and kissed him between the shoulderblades, standing on her tiptoes to try to brush the nape of his neck. He sighed.

“Can we please go lie down?”

“Okay,” Holly said. 

Wings or not, she wanted Dan’s arms around her.

 

*** 

 

Dan stripped down to his underwear in record time, diving under the covers before Holly could follow behind. He drew the covers to his nose but made room when she pulled up one end.

“We’ll look around for someone to help tomorrow,” Holly said, automatically tunneling through the covers to settle into her customary stop against the hollow of his belly and the warmth of his chest. Dan’s arms wrapped around her and he clung to her back, as if trying to block out this new conflict. He held her for a long time, and she could feel the warmth of his wing folded stiffly against his side, pressed under the other side of his body. Did it hurt? She wondered if it did.

“Holly?” his voice sounded small and scared against the back of her neck.

“Uh huh?”

“Please tell me I’m still me,” he begged her. 

She melted. “Oh Dan,” she said. “You’re you!” Holly turned in Dan’s grip and pressed her lips hard to his. Suddenly he pulled her painfully close, flush to his chest, one wing automatically enfolding her protectively. She could feel his every bone, every sinew as they kissed and fingers rushed.

The sex was going to be hasty. She could tell as he tried to suck her nipple through the teeshirt and pushed a hand impatiently down her boxers. Holly tried to squeeze her thighs shut around his fingertips, trapping it where she needed it to be, but Dan grunted and pushed his palm upward, flat and demanding. And the wings…

The wings were brushing her arms, the sides of her breasts as he desperately sucked on her nipple. They were another form of foreplay, another part of him as he teased her. They helped wring an orgasm from her as they worked in tandem with his fingertips, his index finger frantically working circles around the rise of her clitoris.

The wings were teasing her and teasing her and stroking what his hands and mouth couldn’t reach, and she kept crying out and spasming for Dan, until he pulled back. He withdrew his fingers and pulled off her boxers, then stripped off his own. She reached out blindly when he turned back to her, groped his cock and he bucked into her grip, barely able to take her touch. “Please?” he asked, his mouth against hers, his cock sliding against her thigh, and the wings poised and bent, shading his features.

Holly reached for his hips, pulled at them, lifting into his smooth motion as Dan came down and pushed inside of her. 

She was audibly wet as he began to move, slick and overflowing down his thighs, and she could smell his plumy breath, the campfire scent of his skin and the familiar-strange scent of the feathers. Her senses were on overload and she had to grit her teeth to hold on and back.

The motions were shared motions; were made of upward thrusts and downward tugs, of clinging arms and the soothing rock of their hips. Dan kept kissing her face, kept staring into her eyes as he moved, unable to keep a steady rhythm going, only speeding up, and his wings flapping along with him. The feathers were still doing their part to tease her, but it was his fingers were what brought her the most pleasure, and he was working frantically.

“C’mon Holly,” he was almost singing to her, “come on, babe…”

She followed his voice, her leg muscles stiff and trembling as she hunched into him and nearly lifted Dan from the bed. Holly came and came, thrashing away from his kiss, red-faced, trying to hold onto Dan as the universe tilted wildly away from her desperate grip. He took her by the hips, the wings enfolding them both as he thickened against her tight wet sex. Her every contraction made him gasp and his eyes grow wider.

It was all far too much. Holly was shouting, and the verbal appreciation – the need in her voice – was what finally did the trick for Dan. “Baby! God!” he blurted out, pushing firmly into her as she pulled him close with her calves. Holly’s legs shook as his hips trembled, as Dan cried out wordlessly and came. She felt nothing but heat; the throb of him deep within, his panting breath brushing her nose, and his muffled moaning as he crashed against her prone body.

Dan’s voice was thick against her ear as she tried to still her own trembling. Soft and tear-laden as he nuzzled her cheek, he asked, “Am I still me?”

She kissed his jaw. “You’re still you.”

And she’d never love another man as she did him.


End file.
